Bepo
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Deshaciendo las cajas de la mudanza, Kid encuentra uno de los objetos más preciados de Law, algo de lo que se había olvidado, y no puede evitar meterse con él por ello. Después de todo, la idea de Trafalgar Law con un oso de peluche resulta absurda. Kid x Law


Este one-shot lo he escrito por el review número 50 de Vidas en Amor Yaoi, que lo dejaron antes que en . El de esta página calculo que lo tendré en un par de semanas :D

* * *

**Bepo**

La habitación, al igual que todas las demás estancias del piso, estaba ocupada por cajas de plástico y de cartón marcadas con carteles escritos a rotulador, bolígrafo o cualquier otro medio que hubiesen tenido a mano en ese momento. Incluso había una marcada con los restos de pintauñas negro de un tarrito viejo que no daba para cubrir las uñas de ambas manos.

Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law estaban sentados en el suelo, ambos vestidos con pantalones de chándal viejos y camisetas ya estropeadas con manchas de pintura y algún que otro agujero, cortesía de los arreglos que habían hecho en el piso antes de traer sus cosas. En aquella habitación habían dejado las cajas con las cosas que podrían catalogarse como "trastos" y ahora, una vez colocada la ropa y los utensilios de cocina, las estaban sorteando, yendo de caja en caja al azar, independientemente de a quién perteneciera en principio.

La caja que Law estaba vaciando en ese momento contenía la colección de robots de Kid, que hasta hacía una semana había ocupado la mitad de los estantes de su antigua habitación en casa de sus padres, y Law los estaba sacando con cuidado y colocándolos, casi sin darse cuenta, en grupos en función del estante que habían ocupado en su antigua ubicación.

Kid desmontó la caja que acababa de vaciar, una que Law había llenado con los libros que había tenido en su habitación en casa de sus padres, y la lanzó al rincón donde estaban amontonadas las cajas ya vacías. Kid cogió otra caja, una enorme, y Law sonrió al darse cuenta de cuál era: la había marcado como frágil, aunque ninguno de sus contenidos corría demasiado riesgo de romperse, para que sus amigos, al meter y sacar todo del coche, fueran con más cuidado. En ella estaban guardadas todas sus posesiones más preciadas, la mayoría de ellas recuerdos de años atrás.

Law se preguntó distraídamente qué pensaría Kid de ciertas cosas que había en ella.

-¿Por qué la has marcado como "frágil"? –Preguntó Kid, una vez la hubo abierto y visto lo que había en su interior. –Aquí hay solo un montón de mierda.

-Son recuerdos, Eustass-ya, te agradecería un poco de respeto. Y la he marcado como frágil para que los demás evitaran que Luffy la tocase, una caja de ropa entera en la lavadora es suficiente.

Kid se rio y comenzó a sortear los objetos. Un álbum de fotos en el que Law ponía solamente las fotografías más memorables, como aquella en que salía Nami pegándole un puñetazo a Luffy, este cayéndose por el impacto sobre Usopp que Accidentalmente, le tocó un pecho a una mujer que pasaba por ahí. Que en la foto la mujer estuviese levantando la mano para darle un guantazo solo la hacía aún más memorable. También estaban, en la caja, el primer escalpelo que Law había tenido, uno que robó de una consulta con ocho años, su gorro favorito, blanco con motas negras, un peluche de un pingüino, otro de una ballena y…

-¿Todavía tienes esta cosa? –Preguntó Kid, sonando entre incrédulo y burlón, al sacar el objeto que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la caja, un enorme oso de peluche blanco de un metro de altura con un mono naranja.

* * *

_Como cada año a principios de septiembre, la feria había llegado a la ciudad, y esta estaba abarrotada de familias, grupos de amigos y parejas que habían ido a pasar el día._

_Trafalgar Law, un chico de quince años, caminaba tranquilamente junto a su amigo Eustass Kid, de doce y casi tan alto como él, buscando algo que hacer._

_-Ese capullo no tenía por qué ponerse así –rezongó Kid, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y el ceño fruncido._

_-Si no le hubieses partido la nariz al otro crío no nos habrían echado –reprendió Law, aunque divertido. En la cola de la montaña rusa, cuando estaban ya a punto de subir por segunda vez, un chico se había reído de la falta de cejas de Kid con sus amigos y el pelirrojo se había abalanzado sobre él, teniendo como resultado que al otro chico se lo llevasen al puesto de atención médica y a ellos los echaran de la atracción._

_-Tú también ibas a pegarle, que te he visto –acusó Kid._

_-No lo niego._

_Unas estruendosas risas atrajeron su atención y los dos jóvenes se giraron hacia el origen, uno de aquellos puestos de tiros en los que podías ganar premios. Allí había un chico de unos dieciséis años que se reía, al parecer habiendo acabado de ganar un premio, y se burlaba de otro por no haber podido ganarle. Parecía que habían hecho una competición._

_Law iba a girarse, sin tener ningún interés por la escena, cuando algo captó la atención. En la estantería de premios, ocupando un espacio considerable, había un enorme oso de peluche blanco vestido con un llamativo mono naranja._

_Trafalgar Law era un chico bastante maduro para su edad, pero si había algo que pudiera considerarse infantil en él, era su debilidad por los ojos de peluche. Y aquel era el mejor que había visto._

_Se distrajo al darse cuenta de que Kid se movía, y que había comenzado a acercarse al puesto de tiro._

_Se apresuró a alcanzarlo._

_-¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó._

_-Necesito cargarme algo. O pruebo a disparar ahí o romperé otra nariz._

_Law se lo creyó. El pelirrojo era bastante temperamental, y perfectamente capaz de meterse en otra pelea si no se deshacía de parte del enfado._

_Kid dejó el dinero encima del mostrador y cogió la escopeta que le ofrecía el hombre, apenas prestando atención a las explicaciones de este acerca de que si acertaba en cuatro de las dianas podía llevarse un premio del estante inferior y que si daba en las cinco podría elegirlo también del superior. Kid estaba ocupado examinando la escopeta, seguramente tratando de averiguar cómo la habían trucado._

_Finalmente, se colocó en posición y disparó, golpeando limpiamente las cinco latas que servían como dianas y haciéndolas volcar._

_El hombre se quedó mirándolo, alucinado y seguramente preguntándose cómo lo había hecho cuando la mayoría de gente necesitaba unos diez intentos para conseguir dar a cuatro latas, y solo reaccionó cuando el chico dejó la escopeta encima del mostrador._

_-No está mal, chico, –dijo, recobrando la sonrisa, -¿qué premio quieres?_

_-Eso –respondió Kid, señalando con el dedo al oso vestido de naranja del estante superior._

_El hombre se lo dio y Kid, girándose a Law, le tendió el oso._

_Law se quedó mirándolo, desconcertado._

_-¿Vas a cogerlo o no? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de sonar asqueado. –Yo solo quería disparar, me importa una mierda el premio, así que es todo tuyo._

_Law se encontró sonriendo al tiempo que cogía el peluche._

_-Claro que no te importa._

_Chasqueando la lengua, Kid comenzó a alejarse del lugar, y Law lo siguió._

_Colocándose a su lado, le dijo:_

_-Gracias._

_-Cállate, ¿quieres?_

* * *

-¿Tienes algo en contra de Bepo? –Inquirió Law, sonriéndole.

-¿Bepo?

-Es su nombre.

Kid se quedó mirándolo un momento, entonces miró al peluche que sostenía en la mano y volvió a mirar a Law. Su labio inferior tembló un momento y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡¿Le has puesto nombre?! –Jadeó entre risas, apretando inconscientemente el oso.

-Oh, dame eso –gruñó Law, ofendido, tratando de quitarle el peluche, que Kid levantó en alto para alejarle, más calmado pero aún riéndose entre dientes.

-Mira qué eres mono –arrulló Kid, burlándose de él.

Law lo fulminó con la mirada y fue a abalanzarse sobre él en un nuevo intento por recuperar a Bepo cuando se le ocurrió otra idea: podía intentar cogerlo y terminar corriendo por toda la habitación persiguiendo a Kid o podía…

Moviéndose lo más deprisa que pudo, hizo el amago de ir a coger el oso con una mano y, aprovechando la distracción de Kid, llevó la otra directamente sobre la entrepierna del pelirrojo, agarrando su miembro por encima del pantalón.

Kid se quedó completamente quieto.

-Libera a Bepo y nadie saldrá herido –exigió Law.

-Ni te atrevas, Trafalgar –prácticamente rugió Kid, yendo a apartarle la mano y deteniéndose cuando el moreno la apretó ligeramente. Jadeó.

-Deja a Bepo en el suelo –insistió Law.

-¿Qué saco si lo hago? –Preguntó Kid, dedicándole una sonrisa lasciva.

-Puede que me disculpe por amenazarte –ofreció Law, moviendo lentamente el pulgar sobre el claramente activo miembro de Kid.

-Tentador –reconoció el pelirrojo.

-¿Te interesa?

-Sigue pareciéndome ridículo –declaró Kid, dejando el oso de peluche en el suelo. Con cuidado, se percató Law.

-Es una opinión –concedió Law, comenzando a bajarle la cremallera.

Si Kid había decidido comportarse, lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el gesto.

**Fin**


End file.
